Pallets are very common auxiliary tool in cargo transportation. A conventional pallet is a base similar to a platform, formed by nailing a plurality of interlaced wood strips or boards together; the top thereof is a mounting face for the placement of goods, and there are foot pieces below the mounting face to elevate the mounting face to allow goods placed on the mounting face to be kept off the ground, preventing the goods, which are otherwise too close to the ground, from being made wet, or being contaminated by pollutants on the ground.
The great majority of pallets available in the market currently are wood, paper, plastic and ferrous alloy pallets. The wood pallet is most widely used of these, but because the whole structure thereof is assembled from wood, a large amount of wood must be cut down before a certain amount of wood pallets can then be made; this is not congruent with environmental protection aims. Furthermore, the entirety of the wood pallet is fixed, so the whole wood pallet must be discarded as junk if even one part is damaged. In addition, the size of an assembled wood pallet is fixed; it cannot be folded for storage, and uses space inefficiently.
Similarly, since a pallet such as a paper, plastic or iron alloy pallet is limited by the weight it can bear that the other, the entire must be discarded as junk if the goods it carries are overweight, causing damage to even one part of the pallet; this is a waste of natural resources.